


Fireplace Kisses

by Bone_Zone



Series: This is the wild west darlin, anything goes. [6]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fireplaces, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kisses, Kissing, Married Life, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Snow, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Arthur may have hated the snow but he sure did love his family.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: This is the wild west darlin, anything goes. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1180898
Kudos: 15





	Fireplace Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> 11: Kissing in front of the fireplace.
> 
> Request:  
> Hi! Can I request smth for ficmas already? Fluff for 11 with Arthur Morgan?

If their was one thing that Arthur Morgan hated, it was being cold. He was never a big fan of the snow and everything that came with it. But when his little girl looked up at him with her big blue eyes begging to see Uncle John, well he really couldn’t say no to her even if it meant that he would have to deal with the freezing white powder that he hated so much.

Hiding his scowl, Arthur slouched more in his seat. His little girl was staring at the scenery passing by while you sat beside her making sure she wouldn’t fall. “It’s cute.”

“What is?”

“How you’d do anything for her.”

Sighing Arthur grasped your hand giving it a gentle squeeze. “Of course I would.” Turning his head away you nearly missed the man blushing.

Smiling you placed a kiss against the mans cheek, he was growing out his beard again. While he was a handsome man you couldn’t help but think he was even more attractive when he had facial hair. “You’re a good man Arthur Morgan.”

Biting his tongue, Arthur wanted to argue against that. After everything he’s done he wasn’t so sure but he owed his life to you. “I’m just a lucky man to have found you, now it looks like the train is coming to a stop..let’s just get this over with alright…I hate the cold.” the man grumbled already used to the warm air of Florida.

“Papa! can we play in the snow?” Already slipping off her seat the little girl grabbed his hand doing her best to tug him off the train. Holding back your laughter you watched as Arthur did his best not to groan. 

“Sweet Pea, you gotta hold your horses and let papa grab our luggage.”

Wrinkling her nose the little girl crossed her arms over her chest as she let out a huff. “Fine.”

Smiling you shook your head grabbing your little girls hand. “I’m sure daddy will love to play in the snow with you once we get to Uncle John’s house.

Seeming satisfied you daughter clutched your hand pulling you off the train as Arthur struggled with the bags though once the man spotted John he quickly placed the bags in the back of the carriage. 

“Hey John, wheres Jack?”

John gave Arthur a smile, while he was still gruff around the edges he knew how much you and his little girl changed him. “Home with his mother, getting the rooms ready for you.”

Sighing you gave John a relived smile. “We can’t think you enough, Lilly just had to see Uncle John and the snow.”

“Well lets not keep ya’ll out in the cold. We already got a nice fire going.” 

You could have sworn Arthur muttered a ‘thank god’ under his breath as he lifted his daughter up. Holding her in his arms you three sat in the carriage as John road off.

It did not take long to get to John’s home, Abigail stepping out of the home as Jack rushed over to the carriage. 

“Hi ya Lilly! Wanna make a snowman?”

Beaming the little girl scrambled out of her fathers lap. “Ya!.”

“Hey! don’t stay out in the cold to long, ya here me?”

“Yes Papa!.”

Shaking your head you grasped Arthur’s hand helping him with the bags. “Let the children play Arthur. Let her wear herself out.”

Giving him a wink, you tugged him into the home sighing once the warmth hit you. Dusting off the little snow that coated on your dress, John showed you to the room. You were grateful to see a fireplace as Arthur wrapped his arms around your waist.

“Thanks John…now can you get out.”

“Sheesh..keep an eye on that one Brooke.” Leaving the room, John closed the door behind him as you felt Arthur place a kiss against the nape of your neck. 

“Christ Arthur.” Laughing you turned to face Arthur, shaking your head you let your arms wrap around his neck as you both sat close to the fire place. 

“What?”

“Your lips are cold.” Smiling you let your finger slide down the mans cheek keeping your gaze on him.

“Well I guess we better fix that?” Leaning in close, he captured you lips in for a deep kiss. While he would do anything for his little girl the man was grateful for the small moment of being a lone with you.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: this cowboy a family with a happy life he deserved....wanna request a fic head to multi-fandom-imagine on tumblr or leave a comment!


End file.
